As this type of steering column device, there has been one including a lower jacket swingably supported to a vehicle body, an upper jacket inserted in the lower jacket in such a way as to be movable in a tube-axis direction, a locking mechanism configured to lock the upper jacket to the lower jacket, and an energy absorbing mechanism configured to absorb impact energy in a secondary collision.
A steering column device described in Patent Literature 1 (Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. Hei 10-509395) is such that, in a locked state by a locking mechanism, a cam presses a toothed slipper into mesh with a toothed rack provided on a steering column tube. Thus, in a secondary collision, the toothed slipper moves in the axial direction together with the steering column tube, and a strap as an energy absorbing member caught at one end on the toothed slipper is pulled and deformed, thereby absorbing the impact energy.